


Lessons

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bratty Evan, King! Evan, M/M, Polyamory, Royalty, Servant! Connor, Servant! Jared, sincerely three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: King! Evan and Servants! Jared and ConnorEvan becomes king and forgets about Jared and Connor, so they teach him a lesson





	Lessons

Evan sat on his throne, mindlessly twirling a jewel around in his hand, unknowingly holding in his hand more than Jared and Connor would make in their whole lifetimes.

Jared stood silently next to his king, head bowed in the ‘proper’ position, as Evan had put it.

Which was a load of BS, Jared thought, because he could remember clearly when Evan was young. Back before he was king and was just a prince, Evan used to play with him and Connor everyday.

But now they were just his servants, expected to feed him and clothe him and brush his hair every day, as if he were a child.

Jared and Connor exchanged a look from across the room as Evan demanded something else be brought to him. As they looked at each other, they both knew.

Evan had to be taught a lesson.

That night, Connor and Jared had dressed Evan in his pajamas like usual. 

“I don’t really like these, they’re getting too worn out.” Evan commented, looking at himself in the mirror.

“Too worn out, my lord?” Connor asked as he buttoned the last button on the boy’s shirt.

“Your majesty now.” Evan scoffed. “Have you forgotten I’m now your king?”

“Sorry, your majesty.” Connor said quietly.

“But yes, worn out. Look at them, they’re hardly comfortable anymore.” Evan ran a hand over the silky fabric. Jared could hardly imagine it feeling uncomfortable.

“Shall I go into the shop tomorrow and request a new pair made, your majesty.” Jared suggested, taking the hairbrush from the dresser and gently combing the boy’s hair. Evan relaxed slightly, he always liked it when his hair was brushed.

“No, I want my personal tailor to do it.” Evan hummed, shutting his eyes at the sensation.

“Your personal tailor is out of town, my lord.” Connor reminded him. Evan turned a bright red.

“I told you to call me-“ Before he could finish, Connor had grabbed a fistful of the boy’s hair and pinned him to the wall.

“You know Ev, you haven’t been very nice lately.” Connor frowned, holding the struggling boy tightly.

Tears formed in Evan’s eyes as squirmed in Connor’s grip, “I’ll have you punished!” He squeaked, not sounding in the least bit frightening.

“Yeah, we’re real scared right now.” Jared snorted. “Come on, mighty king, send us to the dungeons. Oh, oh! Get one of the knights to give us fifty lashes!”

Jared and Connor pretended to wait for something horrible to happen before they burst into laughter.

“What do you want?” Evan said miserably. Connor moved Evan’s head so the boy was staring at himself in the mirror. Evan shut his eyes, his lip quivering.

“Look at yourself, Ev.” Connor said, not harshly, but not softly either. Evan complied. “Remember when we were kids?”

“Yes.” Evan said hoarsely.

“Remember that time Jared scraped his knee and you took off your nicest shirt to give to him so he could bandage it up?” Connor whispered, his lips were practically on Evan’s ear now.

“Yes, I do.” Evan nodded, looking over at Jared with his red eyes. 

“What happened to that Evan?” Jared asked, tilting his head.

Evan bit his lip before bursting into tears, “I’m sorry!” 

Gently, Connor let go of Evan’s hair and pulled the boy into a hug. Jared walked over, throwing his arms around them. Evan cried quietly between the two boys. 

“You okay, Ev?” Jared asked finally.

“Yes.” Evan wiped away the last of his tears.

“Alright, well, goodnight, your majesty.” Connor smiled, ruffling Evan’s hair. Jared and Connor turned to leave.

“Wait.” Evan’s voice wasn’t commanding anymore, it was soft.

“What’s up, bud?” Connor asked, the two turned around.

“Will you two stay with me tonight?”


End file.
